The Twilight Poems
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: There is a poem for Jacob, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Emmett, and Alice!
1. Jacob

**The comfortable atmosphere is there**

**The love is there**

**Yet something is missing**

**I know what that is**

**It is the return **

**And admittance **

**Of love**

**I look at her**

**Each day**

**And think**

**Just admit that**

**You love me**

**That you want to be with me **

**Get over**

**The other guy**

**I will**

**Take care of you now**

**You can lean on me**

**You can trust me**

**You can love me.**

* * *

**So this poem just popped into my head and shows Jacob's feeling towards Bella during New Moon!! Please review and tell me if its good! I may do a series of poems, I'm not sure. **


	2. Jasper

**Hey, thanks to Swimming cutie xoxo for being the only reviewer… Please review!**

**This poem reflects on Jasper's time in the south! And ya, it's from my profile but I changed it up a bit so it's more Jasper!**

**The darkness swirled around me,**

**Cloaking my body with despair,**

**Caressing my face with the terrified screams of humans and immortals alike,**

**The taste of yearning is prominent, **

**The smell of war hangs heavy in the air,**

**I can touch the vines of hatred and cruelty,**

**In this disgusting world,**

**There is one glimmer of light,**

**That has chosen to ignore me and my struggles,**

**The feeling of hope is so horribly far away.**


	3. Bella

**Hey everyone! Thanks to Jake1212, Swimming cutie xoxo and whoever was the other reviewer!! Hope you guys like my Bella poem, and PLEASE review!!**

**There are two choices, **

**One of them, **

**Is my first love, **

**The other,**

**The love that was supposed to be my first,**

**When the first love left, **

**The other stole my heart,**

**And then I crushed it,**

**When I left him, **

**For one the one that left me,**

**Am I cruel?**

**Was I wrong?**

**Did I make a mistake? **

**I don't believe so,**

**But now,**

**There is hatred between my two loves, **

**The other being deemed my best friend, **

**But who am I to fool myself?**

**I know,**

**I know that I must choose one, **

**And break the other in two, **

**But how can I do that,**

**When they both, **

**Have a prominent place in my heart, **

**How could I possibly make one miserable?**

**When it will make me so very miserable too? **

**So if you liked it or hated it, please review!! **


	4. Edward

**Hey everyone! Here's my Edward poem!! **

**She is the only thing I see**

**She is the only thing I light I have in a worl of darkness**

**Without her**

**I have no hope**

**If I hurt her**

**A part of me would die **

**And I would be laiden with guilt**

**Because **

**She is my light **

**And will be**

**Forever more**

**So that is incredibly short so I will be updating later today. Please review!!**

* * *


	5. Renesmee

**Hey everyone! Here's my Renesmee poem!!! **

**When I was first born, **

**I knew more,**

**Then met the eye,**

**Everybody,**

**Saw me has bomb,**

**One day, **

**The time would run out, **

**And I would be no more,**

**Wreaking havoc on my family, **

**And friends,**

**Especially _him,_ **

**The guy I love as a brother,**

**As a best friend, **

**Yet so much more, **

**But then, **

**Luck came my way, **

**And I rejoice,**

**In the knowledge of my transformation, **

**Of no longer being a bomb,**

**Of being here forever more, **

**To eventually love _him_,**

**In many more ways,**

**Then a friend,**

**_Or_ a brother.**

* * *

Alright, thanks to all peoples who review! I'll try to update soon!


	6. Emmett

**Hey everyone! Here's my Emmett poem... took a while to come up with this one, it's so differnet from the others!**

* * *

Rose, and fighting,

Two things I live for,

When just a couple of decades ago,

I only lived for excitment, not a care in the world,

But now theres so much more,

My family, my thirst,

My life is extended,

More time for happiness,

More time for love,

And especially more time for _making_ love,

Joy, and life,

Are the same thing,

Or at least,

I want them to be,

So, why not make them more enjoyable?

Have them be less tense by cracking a joke,

Enlightening the mood,

Because, Rose, and fighting, whether friendly or fate,

Are two of the things I live for,

And they are both joyful,

Go figure.

* * *

Alright, thanks to all peoples who review! I'll try to update soon! I don't really know if this is all that good....


	7. Alice

**Hey everyone! Here's my Alice poem! **

* * *

Blackness

Is my past

But, the thing I live for

The thing that is now my life

Is the future

I see the future

And I experiance the future

There is no looking back for me

I find much joy

In Jasper

Where I look forward

To kisses

And all things that we may do together

For HE is my future

And yet,

My past

But,

One thing I've learned

Is

Is our future

Really so different from our past?

* * *

**Alright, thanks to all peoples who review! I'll try to update soon! I hope that everyone thinks that this captures Alice! Please review! **


End file.
